narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Same Eyes Different View Kaname vs Raido X
Raido X found himself in an unknown village and uncharted terrioiy to him so he took this time to sight see and get a feel for the area. plus a new rgion to test out his newly gained moves Well the women here arent half bad thats for sure Raido X said as his eyes were glued to one woman who blushed at his deep gaze.... My question is where are the eats and the food.. I can start my training once I eat.. a man should never be on a empty stomach.. and that just simply my law Raido X said as he walked toward the back part of the area.. Kaname walked down at dirt path "I should train with my new abilities" he said as he walked into little village "I could use some food first" he stated as he walked down the street. Raido slowly sauntered into the nearest shop and entered as if he had been there before.. he took a seat and no sooner than he had sat down he orderd 5 plates of short ribs.. and a sake.. hot.. Life is good for no so a little break in the action is cool Raido X said as he saw a man with a scar on his face walk in slowly as well Kaname sniffed the air as he walked into a nearby shop "it smells good" he said as he set down at a table. He looked around then ordered some food. AS the man sat down a table away from raido the waiter came up with Raido's food and immediately recongnized.. his crest... I dont believe it your the Dark Slayer.. the man whose master the Kamui am I right.. the waiter said amazed... You a known individual around here. tho some fear you but I remember hearing of the 2 moons crest of the Uchiha clan crest that you wear...... I guess my reputation proceeds me yea that me.. does this mean a discount on the meal raido X asked Of coruse provided I get an autograph.. Sure thing. raidoX said as he grabbed a pen and signed a napkin before he saw the man with the scar sitting across from him Kaname listened to the man and the waiter, not paying much mind he waited for his food to arrive. Moments later his food arrived "here you are Kaname" the waiter said as she placed his food down, "I see you are in good spirit today" she smiled "Yeah, I feel better then I have in years. Now that i have gained a greater strength, and my family" he said with a smile " say how to you wife" the waiter said with a smile as she walked away. Raido who was listening harder than he should have heard key words greater strength.. and good spirit.. ke words that stuck in his mind.. Kaname is your name right.. seems people around here hold high expectations of you...... Now to overstay my welcome but when I hear others given the praise of being a good fighter its in my blood to battle against them and get a look at that strength.. Plus I havent had any goo exercise today raido said a he placed his cup down "That is my name" Kaname said as he looked at raido "I can say the same for you. It is the same for me, hearing about you makes me ant to fight against you" he said as he took a sip of his drink. Oh.. whats that you wanna outside you said.. Raido X suggested in a friendly manner.. Id be more than happy to have this dance Raido X said as he ate his last short rib and paid by leaving money on the table plus a tip... Ill be outside when your Ready raido X grabbed his sword and headed toward the doors in a slow saunter Kaname nodded his as head as raido walked out, he continued to eat. After a few moments her stood up and placed money om the table and walked outside. I gotta get a good look at this persons in combat to see how he functions.. Raido X said as he walked to the nearest open field area.. and stopped to see that Kaname had finally decided to join him.. I treat fights like a study session.. and well time to learn.. from this battle Raido X said as he started to wait for the Kaname Kaname walked outside and saw raido out in a nearby field "finally, I can test out my new abilities" he thought to himself as he walked into the field. Raido X saw the man walk up with a grin on his face.. Alright then.. just to avoid being rude the name is Raido X,, some call me Dark Slayer, dancing Fighter depends no who tells the story.. that said lets start the song off right Raido X said as he used Fire Release: Lionsault Inferno creating a fierce Lion that roared and charged full speed ahead at Kaname.. "My name is Kaname Soga, I am know as Kaname the Blazing Arctic" Kaname stated as he swung his hand releasing a chilling wind which froze the incoming attack. He then moved out of the attacks path as it hit the ground. Intersting. Reminds me of my old Freezing Release.. able to freeze Fire and what not.. but fine Raido X said a he used his Yin-Yang Release: True Moon Ring which created 7 Huge Moon Rings that appeared around Raido.. 6 of them were blue but one of them was in a blood red style hue color.. Raido then balled his fist up as the red ring appeared on and around Kaname.. and the other 6 rings than homed in on it and cut streak in the air as they attempted to smash into Kaname Kaname smiled, he holds hand near each other. He then slams his hands together this causes giant vined roses to erupt from underground. Which surrounds him protecting him, as the attack collides with the rose, they able it then shatter. Kaname points at raido and releases several quick lightning strikes. Theres ajutsu ive never seen before Raido X said as he performed a series of Au batido( Broken Cartwheels) to avoid the path of the Strikes and while doing the cartwhels on his last one his leg charges and he flipped and swung it in Kaname direction Using Yang Release: Crescent Moon Slash creating 2 Giant Crescent slashes of Yang chakra which were intened to serve Kaname's chakra and cut it out of him Kaname weaved though the attack in a motion akin to flow water as he did he began creating several spears and throw them toward raido. Raido stepped back and used Firing off coated lasers coated in Yin-yang to catch the lances in the air.. Hmm he wields a very unique style of ninjutsu.. I cant question your dexterity in combat... but yet I wonder how far it goes Raido X said as he used Firing off Dark Crescent Waves that unlike its brother technique which sliced chakra.. was meant to slice the phyiscal as it streaked on the ground "I could as the same for you" Kaname said as he jumped high into the air over the attack. He creates frozen lance which is roughly twice his size and release downwards toward raido. As the lance traveled he created several spears and released them as well. My lanes have been cut off this time.. Raido X said as he used White Wall which sought out the core of the jutsu and destabilize it rendering it harmless as it dissolved in the sky... He fights smarter than most opponents .. most guys try to aim directly at me.. he aims in the area surrounding me cutting off lanes and mobility option.. Raido X thought to himself.. You play a clever game game Kaname.. a game of tactics.. oen that im game for as wel Raido X said as he traced a white line thru the air and then slammed it using Needle Hell Mountain which created a Barrage of Giant white needles that darted toward Kaname ripping the ground up as it collided causing serious trauma to the attacked areas "This is going to be an awesome game Kaname said as he inhaled then exhaled a rapid stream of dust from this mouth. Raido X Shifted top the side of the jutsu and with blurred motion ran up close to Kaname and used Yin-Yang Release: Karma Fist as red energy burst of his fist and increased in size as he got closer As raido drew closer Kaname covered his hand in fire and ice, he then ran toward raido quickly. Got him Raido X with his free Hand summoned his Reapers Edge as the ethereal Ynag Release Blade came from his hand he used Severing: Phantasm Zero wwhich shot off two crescent waves of Yang Chakra which were aimed at Kaname's hands which would sever his chakra network system in his arms making it hard for Kaname to manage his current jutsu or use his arms later.. and due to the speeds at which both were moving he would be hardpressed to avoid both Waves and protect from Raido attack Kaname was hit by the attack, but his body disappeared, he reappears behind raido and releases a bolt of freezing black lighting followed by one a bolt blazing white lightning. Shit Raido X used Kamui to have the jutsu pass through him and not a moment to late either as the combined force of the jutsu leveled the ground.. and Raido X jutsu was rendered useless as he was intangible.. Talk about a close shave.. I thought I had you there but you pulled a fast one on me.. now its my turn Raido X said as he used Yang Release: Raining Light Supremacy s he began to levevitate in the air as a series of portals opened above him and a Torrent of different colored lasers.. began to rain down and pummel the ground doing intense damage and Barrage Kaname "The Kamui, you are not the only one who has that ability" Kaname said as he warped away before the attacks hit. He appears behind raido and swings his hand releasing a chilling wind, he then warps away again. This time appearing in front of him , he inhales and exhales a stream ofblack fire, before warping away again. Raido X used Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment to protect his blind side since ehe had no time for anything else... however this did give him and advantage he was looking for.. SO your a Kamui user as well huh..... Letting me find that out was a huge mistake.. Raido X said as he released the barrier... but this isnt about all that this is about feeling you out and seeing what your made off.. Raido X said as used Fire Release: Inferno Grenade a fireball the broke off into explosive incendiary Fireballs that exploded on the contact it made with anything in Kaname direction creating quite the confusion. "I could say the same for you" Kaname said as he was caught in the explosion, but appeared behind raido unharmed. "You have to do better then that my friend" he said. As Raido turned around he was smiling as he had affirmed what he was looking...... he turned around slowly to face Kaname.. now time to plan carefully on him Raido X said to himself as he turned and used Fire Release Burning Eagle as a brillant eagle in dancing flames shot from Raido and quickly made its way toward Kaname.. While the burning eagle traveled toward Kaname, he inhaled a large amount of wind. He then exhales a large amount of wind in an massive white stream. That was actually impressive Raido X siad a she did the best he could to avoid the massive volumn of wind Kaname just used....... I need to create a opening and make a impact here goign blow for blow wont cut it .. Raido X used Fire Release: Descending World Flame creating a massive crater that traveled at kanames and opened up underneath him engulinf him in a raging Wave of flames As the attack traveled, grey armored boots formed on Kaname's legs. The boots glow white as he jumped high into the air and seemed to stay their. He looked down at raido and began to weave hand seals. IN the sky.. not where I wanted him to go precisely.. but I can still work with this as raido X fired a series of Yin-Yang coated bullets that hones in on Kaname's chakra.. severely limiting Kaname's dodging options and no time to finish those hand seals Without missing a beat Kaname absorbed the bullets into this eye in the middle of weaving seals he made the dragon seal and claps his hands destroying the dimension with the bullets, upon weaving a final seal the sky grew dark and a large lightning bolt shot down toward raido. He's trying to make me use it isnt he Raido X said smiling.. not just yet raido X used Creating a self sustaining Kamui the he aimed at the thunderbolt pulling it in as the Black hole began to grow bigger and stronger as it was allowed to survive.. it began to draw in he environment around them including Kaname "That is an interesting jutsu you have" Kaname said as he could feel himself being pulled in "but, you have to do better then that" Kaname stated as his eyes turned black. "I see" Kaname said softly as he looked at the attack, within moments he appeared behind Raido in the direction of the attack and crouched down a bit. He inhales and converts wind in his lungs, he activates his Mangekyō Sharingan, seconds later he release a stream of destructive power. By the Sage.. Raido X said as he turned just in the nick of time used the Kamui thanks to his mastery on the massive Blast to warp it somewhere else as a massive explosion went off in the far distance leaving nothing but smoke forming into the sky.... Thats was almost me there. Raido X said wiping sweat off his head... he's got moves I have never even encountered before.. raido X said looking at Kaname.. with a look of satisfaction.. Now my chance to attack Swifty before he can think of another way to stalemate me again raido X quickly used A fiery Explosion erupted in the form of a Massive 大 This jutsu took of with such force it peeled the ground it whistled through the air with a zip sound.. as it tore a war path to get to Kaname As the attack tore a path in the ground Kaname warped it way with the Kamui "This is going to continue forever, if this contiunes at this pace" Kaname said. Raido X used this as his opportunity to get in close to Kaname who eyesight was occupied on the warping the blast away aloowing Raido to get the distance he needed to use one of his signature combos finishing off with a Izuna Drop causing a small shockwave "He does has some powerful physical strikes" Kaname thought to himself as he was being hit by the fury of attacks, moments later his body flickered away before the final hit. He then reappeared in the distance a little hurt from the attacks before "well that was interesting" he said with a smirk. Within moments he appeared below raido in the blink of an eye, he looked up and deilvered a powerful upward kick knocking raido into the air. Still looking up he released a massive freezing white stream. Raido X was sent careening into the sky and realized the massive beam.. coming just a few second off of him he used the shifting capabilites of the Kamui to avoid near death Cold and heat to flip and hit the ground safely... YOu and these beams.. you mix that Arctic release and the Blaze well.. and since you are a fellow Kamui user.. It would be stupid of me that on you.. but ill use a stronger version.. raido X said as he used Inverted Labyrinth creating a Maui barrier a usual but with Yang Properties making the barrier bigger, stronger and with a more powerful as he focused it on Kaname's chest to suck him in quickly as due to his mastery with the technique... seconds was all he needed As the attacked began Kaname's body flickered then disappeared before being drawn it "It seems like you have forgotten about my trick" he stated as he appeared a distance from Raido. "Lets make this interesting" Kaname said as he summoned his signature sword Ymir which floated beside him, moments later a second appeared an floated next to him. Looking at the blade, and the formation he remembered this style it had been years since he had witnessed it as only one other person used it. You wouldnt happen to know a Takeko Nakano would you. Raido X said keeping a close eye on the blades, She also used this style of combat, its a unique kenjutsu as in all the villages i have been I've only seen it twice. Raido X said actually impressed "Takeko, I know her well. The two of us often trained together when we could. Whenever we met, we would test out our abilities" Kaname replied "It was from her that I learned this jutsu". You don't say. Raido said lighting up slightly, How is she, havent seen her in 7 years and time flies when you really on moves. Raido X joked around, Seriously though, Your holding back, Seeing as you wield the Sharingan you know its abilities. I see a mass amount of chakra you are not revealing in this battle, Im looking to make new acquaintances as new allies bring new adventures, and it seems you and I have a common ground, and its not just the Sharingan, you possess something only one other person in this world has, and were it not for the eye I also possess I would not be able to sense the faint link between our abilities. Raido X said Revealing his Rinnegan. The Rinnegan is rare to appear in the Sharingan 1 to 100,000 to be close, but you possess an eye that well no one else will reach even if they tried , be it Uchiha or what have you.. Raido X said as the ripples in his eyes focused on Kaname's eyes. And to say the least I am impressed, and I must know how did you manage it. Raido X said fascinated with this new discovery. "I'm an not holding back, I am just waiting" Kaname repiled as he looked at Raido, "Ah the Rinnegan, I havn't seen that in a long time" he stated as he noticing revealed his Rinnegan. Looking into Raido's Rinnegan, spirals began to from in Kaname eyes "The Yuraigan are the eyes that belonged to ancestor of both our clans. I awakened them after ridding myself of the hate that corrupted my life. Which only happened after having my eyes taken away from me" Kaname said as the two locked eyes. "I am the only one since his time to unlock his abilities, due to this he named me his successor." Now there's a feat that worth holding a title for, Ive got to say now thats something I have never seen at all. You already know what then Rinnegan can do so im sure your familiar with the Six path abilities plus the Outer Path, but the Yuraigan, I didnt even know could be accessed. Raido X said in a state of awe. You have got to show me the abilities or at least tell me, I havent been this excited to since I gained the Rinnegan. Raido X said as he waited to hear Kaname. and to think I thought I was special by getting the Rinnegan he said laughing to himself "Well I know of a few of the paths abilities from my training with Takeko. I do not know about all of the abilities, though I have studied them. As for the Yuraigan" Kaname raised his hand and gathered chakra at the tip of his finger "Lets continue the fight and I will show you what these eyes of my are able to do" Kaname said as a small white flame appeared above his finger. I agree, sitting here talking about it noone learns anything Raido X said as 4 additional arms grew out of his shoulders giving the appearance of the 6 armed vajra. Alright now Kaname the extra credit class is in session, Raido X said as each of this 6 arms cracked their knuckles, I expect your move to be just as dangerous, now then lets exchange a few lessons Raido joked should you have any question of any of the 6 paths please ask. Raido X said as he fired a volley of missiles from his wrist that honed in on Kaname following his movements. As the missiles traveled Kaname's eyes began to glow and began quickly looking at each of them. Ymir floated in front of him, it began to swirl around him creating a vortex of Amaterasu around him. Inside the vortex the white flame on Kaname's finger began to grow. Perfect raido X siad with a half smirk With Kaname'e eyes on the missles, and his sword protecting him, he wont have enough time to react to a joint attack Raido X thought as he summoned his as the three dogs appeared from the smoke, and attacked Kaname from his sides and behind. His intention was to catch him blind. The plan seemed to be a success "Do you think I could not see that coming" Kaname said as his eyes contiuned to glow. Ymir plunged itself into the ground and Kaname jumped on top of it, he flows his chakra into it causing a large ice pillar to erupt from the ground raises him high into the sky. Standing on Yimr he pushed down on it causing it to sink into the ice pillar, as it did Amaterasu flames shot from it in every direction. I Knew you wouldn't let me down, but the dog will multiple when you strike it Raido said as he used Absolute Genesis to protect himself, the dogs were sent forth back to their realm as the flame hit them I think we need new material,my Combo will do fine here Raido X said as he clapped his hands together Yin-a series of Gigantic Black Walls were summoned, within these walls the gravity get higher as it weighs down an opponents body. Raido used Destroyer Glint which shot off a series of Jagged Edged lasers that bounded off the walls and headed toward Kaname gaining moment. Those walls have a special function to bounce ninjutsu off and when it does the momentum increases add that with its ability to weigh down a person with a wall of gravity and its a good one two punch Raido said looking over kaname's sitaution "Thank you, you have given me what I need" Kaname said as he quickly raised his hand despite the increased gravity. As the attacks approched the flame began to grow rapidly as the attacks grow closer. "This jutsu is called the White Benevolence, it feeds on the charka of others and grows" Kaname said as the flames erupted consuming the incoming attack and falling into the area. Does it now, I think I like that move its one worth remembering, but I need to act fast, Raido created a perfect clone of Kaname, which in turned use the White Benelolence move to cancel out the effects of the real Kaname's move. That was a pretty resourceful move there, Seems you have a few bags of tricks, and since its show and tell time I want to show as well Raido called the King of Hell via Naraka Path, as the image of a large head appeared and possessed the same rippled patterned eye as Raido had. It lips curved into a smile as it looked at Kaname. Dont worry despite his grin he doesn't bite, actually he is pretty shy but he's good once you get to know him. Raido X pulled Kaname toward the giant head as the King of Hell Opened it mouth and the Tongue like hands began to reach out and try to grab Kaname.. "That is interesting, I haven't seen that before" Kaname said as he looked at the King of Hell, as he was pulled toward it. "That seems dangerous, I need to keep away from that thing" he thought to himself. His eyes quickly changed into the Mangekyō Sharingan and he warped away. A small hole opened above Raido and a bolt of black lightning shot from it, moments later several move holes opened up releasing more black bolts. Category:SixpathsofSamoa Category:Ω kaiser Σ